


A Nightmare of a Different Kind

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Megatron has a dream.  Rodimus is more than happy to help him recreate it.Inspired by this: http://youkai871.tumblr.com/post/150869137828/megit-was-a-mere-dreamhow





	

A gasp cut through the still night, and a moment later Ravage jumped up on Megatron's berth, curling up beside his leg.  He said nothing, just lay beside him.  He'd assumed this was just another nightmare.  Another flashback.  A part of Megatron wished that it had been.  Would he notice how hot his frame was running?

Megatron got up, just in case.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ravage asked.

Flustered red optics found calmer ones in the dark.  At least he couldn't see how flushed his face was.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Megatron decided out loud, rushing to the door before Ravage could question him further.

Dim lights assaulted his optics like they were suns.  Even more so once they cycled up to their full brightness from his movement.  He shielded his eyes and stumbled blindly through the hallway.  No one would up at this time.  The early-risers has yet to wake and the late-nighters had all turned in.  He'd be left in peace, at least.

Originally he was just going for a walk, but the idea of trying to sleep again, for what little of the night remained, seemed useless.  There was always the chance of more nightmares.  Or... whatever that was.  He was wide awake at this point.  Might as well get some work done.

By now he could see with only some minor squinting.  He was glad no one could see him because he had no doubt that he looked angry, heated, and he was all but running down the hall. 

The bridge doors parted, and he was ready to storm straight into the office, except the lights weren't coming on.  And, dammit, he'd just spent all that time having his optics adjust and he was not about to stand around while they readjusted.  He waved his arms around in a way that was sure to make him look like an idiot, but no one was around, so who cared?  When that didn't work, he made an ill-tempered noise and was about to smack the manual switch as hard as he could when he heard a voice.

"Wait!"

Was he still dreaming? 

"Don't turn on the lights," Rodimus said.

"What the hell are you doing here?"  Megatron hadn't meant to sound so angry, but, there it was.

"Geez, you make it sound like I broke into your room."  Megatron was just able to make out Rodimus' form against the backdrop of stars.  He had his arms crossed, and probably a scowl on his face, though he couldn't be sure.  "Last time I checked we're _co_ -captains and the bridge is fair game for both of us.  And I should ask you the same damn thing."

"I was going to get work done," Megatron growled.

"Fine, then."  Rodimus turned back huffily, resuming his lean on the console.  Hopefully he didn't accidentally lean on any buttons.  Megatron was glad to know that all of the weapons were activated using a different console.

Megatron growled faintly, keeping it at the back of his throat.  No point in arguing with him.  He stopped just before the door to their shared office.  There would undoubtedly be a mess left behind by his _co_ -captain, and he was just too tired to deal with that right now.  With a sigh, he turned back to Rodimus.  "What _are_ you doing here?"

"Stargazing," Rodimus grumbled.

Not the answer he was expecting.  He wasn't quite sure what answer he was expecting, but it wasn't that.

"Mm."  Megatron walked past Rodimus to the captain's chair, which unfortunately meant he had to pass through his field.  Normally it was always on the brink of _too much_.  What that too much was depended on Rodimus' mood.  But this time, apart from a mild anger, it was calm.  As calm as a bot in recharge.  He found himself lingering in it for a moment, but as soon as he caught his attention he kept walking and sat down. 

That was when he felt the wetness.

Sitting stark upright, and having a very hard time keeping his field reigned in, he shifted.  Which only had him stifling a moan.  His anterior node was so swollen it was pushing up against his modesty panel.

He had to get rid of this charge.  And _fast_.

"If you're going to stay you might as well come up here," Rodimus said.  "It's a terrible view from the captain's chair.  Trust me.  I'd be sitting if I could."

"I'm... fine here," Megatron said.

"So what, you're just gonna sit there in the darkness?"  Rodimus turned his helm until Megatron could see a single blue optic.  "Why are you really here?"

"I already told you why," Megatron snapped.

"Yeah, because you can get so much done from that chair without the crew around.  And don't even think about ordering me around!"  Rodimus turned fully, sitting back against the console.

"Don't sit on the console!" Megatron barked.

With a sharp sigh, Rodimus said, "They're turned off."  He made a show of swiping his aft over them, and Megatron couldn't help but watch it sway.  "See?"

Megatron didn't lift his optics fast enough.  An indecent amount of time passed before his hungry optics focused on his face instead.  Where he found a very confused Rodimus.

"What is up with you?"

"Nothing is 'up' with me, I'm just tired of your attitude!"  Megatron turned his helm and gripped the arms of the chair until he left dents. 

" _My_ attitude?  I was in here minding my own business when _you_ stormed in and started complaining about nothing!"  Rodimus took a few angry steps toward him, fire in his optics, and then he just... stopped.  He stared at Megatron, helm tilting a little as the anger fled his frame as fast as it had arrived.  "Are you... shaking?"

Megatron stood so that his plating wouldn't have anything to rattle against.  Except it still did.  His old joints clattered and even his helmet was rattling, igniting the sensitive crest beneath.  It all just fed back on itself and heightened his charge.  He should just go and find some private place to deal with himself. 

"Megs...  You alright?"  There was some trepidation to Rodimus' voice. 

"I'm _fine_."  It came out as a snarl.  He had hoped that would scare Rodimus away, but all it did was bring him closer.

"You know you can talk to me, right?  Captain-to-captain?"  Rodimus climbed the mini flight of stairs leading up to the captain's chair.

"I told you, I'm fine."  Megatron managed to keep his voice quite level that time.  It didn't matter much when his field crackled painfully with need when Rodimus rested his hand on his arm.  He kept it reigned in, but he was sure Rodimus could feel it.

"Was it a nightmare?" Rodimus guessed.

Megatron nodded.  It wasn't exactly a lie.  And it was far easier than telling the truth.

"I get 'em, too," Rodimus admitted, giving Megatron a sympathetic look.  He gave his arm a gentle tug.  "Come and look.  That's why I come here.  The quiet calms me down."

"I should go," Megatron said hurriedly.

"No, no, it's okay.  You can stay.  You get it, so, it's okay, y'know?"

Megatron clenched his shaking fists. 

"I'm not going to tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about," Rodimus reassured him. 

"Really, Rodimus, I shouldn't be here."  He looked at anything but Rodimus, and he couldn't stop the mortified flare of his field when he felt a drop of lubricant roll down his thigh.

"It's okay, Megatron.  It's nothing to be ashamed of.  Primus knows we're all a little messed up after the war."  Rodimus' thumb gently rubbing his forearm was _not_ helping.  "I can leave, if you want.  I'm okay at this point."

"That's not it, Rodimus, I--"  Megatron bit his knuckle to keep from saying more.  He pulled his thighs together as another rivulet tickled his thigh. 

"Should I get Ratchet or something?" Rodimus asked awkwardly.

" _Primus_ , no."  There wasn't anything wrong with him.  Except for the dream.

"Listen, Megs, I--"

"Don't call me 'Megs!'"  Megatron yelled this right in Rodimus' face.  To his credit, he didn't even flinch.

"Megatron," Rodimus corrected.  "I'm not going to tell anyone.  And I'm not going to make fun of you.  Nightmares just happen and there's nothing we can do about them, but you can talk.  To me.  Whenever.  I get it.  Really."

"I didn't have a nightmare," Megatron growled.

"Oh.  Well, you can still talk to me.  About whatever.  I'm not going to go around blabbing, Megs-- Megatron."

"I really don't think that's wise."  Megatron shut his optics and held his field in when his cooling fans came on.  And they weren't exactly _quiet_.

"Are you sure you're not sick or something?"  Finally Rodimus removed his hands.

"I had a dream, an... _intimate_ one, I..."  Megatron covered his face, but Rodimus had probably already seen how red it was.

"Oh.  _Oh_."  Rodimus stepped from one pede to the other.  "I can, uh, _leave_ if, uh...  Wait, so...  Do you always?  In the office?"

Megatron couldn't remember the last time he had felt so... out of control.  He'd always had urges, sure, but he was usually able to quell them.  But now, with Rodimus in front of him, he had never had less restraint.  He leaned down quickly, but stopped himself before he did something he might regret.  He was really ready to flee the scene then, but then he noticed that Rodimus had tipped his chin up and closed his optics.  They opened a moment later, confusion and hurt in them, and then a little lust when he saw how close Megatron's face was.

"Megatron..."  Rodimus looked right into his optics.  "Who did you dream about?"

He could lie.  It would be easy enough.  But it was the truth that came out, albeit quietly.  "You."

Rodimus' engine revved.  Whether in surprise or in excitement, Megatron didn't know.  What he did know was that it only added to Megatron's need.  He couldn't keep his field contained any longer, and it reached out to grip Rodimus.

"Tell me to leave," Megatron said.

"What?"

"Tell me to leave," Megatron repeated, more urgently this time. 

"And..."  Rodimus took a half step closer.  Their frames were nearly touching.  "What if I don't want to?"

Grabbing him by the waist, Megatron pulled Rodimus in for a crushing kiss, which his co-captain returned eagerly.  Everything about this screamed _wrong_.  The hands clutching desperately at his shoulders, the fervency of their lips, and the _sounds._ Everything coming from Rodimus' vocalizer just made Megatron hold on tighter.  His mind said no but his frame said _yes_.

Megatron's panel yielded at Rodimus' first touch.  He couldn't stop his own moan when fingers met his anterior node.  It was so swollen it was nearly the same width as the finger toying with it.

Before Megatron's shaking knees gave way beneath him, Rodimus helped him to sit.  He lay back on the floor, spreading his legs wide.  He realized how indecent this was when a finger slipped inside of him, snugged up against long forgotten nodes.  Anyone could just walk in.

"Rodimus--"  Megatron moaned again as a second finger joined the first.  It was hard to get the words out when he just wanted to lose himself in the feeling.  "We shouldn't," he finally managed to say.

"No one is going to be on the bridge for _hours_ ," Rodimus said, his voice low.  "C'mon.  It'll be fun."  He pushed his fingers in as far as they would go, and the he wiggled them, delighting in the way Megatron's frame arched.  "Besides, It would be cruel to leave you like this.  _Aching_ for my spike."  The smirk on his face was sure to be the first of many.  He'd hold this over Megatron's helm for a long time.  But, frag, if he didn't look hot.

There would be regrets in the morning.  Or worse, there wouldn't be.  But right then, all Megatron was concerned with was answering to his base coding.

"You like that, Megatron?"  Rodimus fingered him at a teasingly slow pace. 

Megatron could do nothing but let out a shuddering ventilation and nod.  It had been so long since he'd interfaced, and much longer since he'd used his valve.  He'd forgotten how good it could feel under gentle hands.  Well, perhaps not _gentle_... caring?  Not out to hurt him?  In any case, it felt _amazing_.

Crawling up his frame, never leaving his valve, Rodimus leaned down to whisper in Megatron's audial.  "You're _soaked_.  Must have been some dream.  I mean, I know I'm _awesome_ in berth, but you couldn't have known that.  Not yet, anyways.  So tell me, Megatron, how long have you been thinking about me?"  Rodimus sat back on his pedes so he could push in to the next ring of nodes, grinning wide when Megatron moaned loudly, echoing around the bridge.  "How long have you been thinking about taking my spike?"

Megatron turned his helm away, panting. 

"In that case..."

A dripping valve clenched down on nothing.  This made Megatron moan even louder; frustratedly, this time. 

"I guess I'll just have to wait until you decide to tell me."

Helm whipping around to look back at Rodimus, he whimpered, "Please."

"Mmm..."  Rodimus sank the two fingers, glimmering in the low light with Megatron's lubricants, into his mouth.  Optics shuttering, he lapped at them, groaning with pleasure.  "You taste good," he said, his glossa swiping at his lips to get every drop.

A low growl could just be heard over struggling cooling fans.

"Frag..."  A soft click and hiss announced Rodimus' spike.  A red biolight along the underside of his shaft pulsed faintly and drew Megatron's optics.  He made his spike twitch when he saw the desperate need in his co-captain's gaze.  If he had been able to look at his face, Megatron would have seen Rodimus' grin grow.  "See something you like?"

"Are you going to frag me or not?"  Megatron's words came in an angry and horny rush.

Rodimus shrugged.  "If you tell me how long you've wanted this for.  Then I promise to give you a night you'll never forget."

"What does it matter?"  Megatron tried to sit up, but with one hand Rodimus managed to keep him pinned to the floor.  If he weren't shaking so much, if his processor wasn't so _preoccupied_ , he'd easily be able to overcome that hand.  But it held him.  And a part of him, unfortunately, currently the dominant part, had his engine revving at the idea of being completely powerless to Rodimus.

Shrugging again, Rodimus said, "If it doesn't matter, then there's no reason why you can't tell me." 

Megatron wanted to smack that stupid smirk off his face.  Or kiss it.  He was still deciding.

"See, I'm good all on my own," Rodimus said, demonstrating with a hand on his spike, gently pumping it.  He closed his optics, letting out a little sound.  "I can just take care of myself."

"Primus, Rodimus--"  Megatron cut his own words off with a frustrated rev of his engines.  Yet more heat flooded his face.  "A long time, okay?  I can't remember exactly how long, but too long."

Rodimus chuckled darkly.  "Not even the _mighty Megatron_ can resist my charms."

"Either shut up and frag me or _leave_."  His own hands would do nothing to satisfy him, but it would quell the temptation for a while, at least.

"Now, now, let's not be too hasty," Rodimus purred.  "But I think you'll have to tell me a little more about this dream you had.  Maybe we could _recreate_ it."  He lifted Megatron's closest leg out of the way so that he could settle between his legs.  "Were you on your back like this?"

Megatron didn't say anything.

"Or maybe..."  Rodimus leaned down over his valve, ventilating on it.  "Something like this?"

"No, I want... from behind..."  Megatron's face was so heated he was afraid it might melt off.

"That's what you dreamed about, hm?"  Another smirk.  "Gonna be kinda hard to frag you from behind when you're on your back.  C'mon," Rodimus patted his hip, "on your hands and knees."

Though Megatron was mortified at revealing this to Rodimus-- much less _indulging_ in it--his lust won out.  He wasn't about to turn away Rodimus if he was willing.  Even though he knew how bad this would look on him if word got out.    

Megatron did as he was told.  At least now it was harder for Rodimus to see the embarrassment on his face.  Worse yet, the _excitement_.  Especially when he felt the tip of a hard spike on the rim of his valve.

"Is this what you want?" Rodimus asked, teasing his anterior node with ghosting touches.

"Just frag me already, Rodimus!"

"So impatient..."

Megatron had another biting remark on his glossa but it was taken by a cry of ecstasy as he was finally filled.  And Rodimus didn't give him any time to adjust or savour it.  No.  He pounded into him and mimicked his dream so perfectly that Megatron was beginning to doubt that this was reality.

"What would the crew think if they saw their captain like this?"  Rodimus purred.  A yellow hand slid up a surprisingly pliable spinal strut.  "Aft in the air, just getting your processor fragged out."

Megatron's processor had no room for banter.  Only Rodimus' spike and how damn good it felt.

"I didn't think you could even get it up anymore," Rodimus teased.  "I'm thrilled to have been wrong." 

"Are you-- ah!  Going to talk the whole time?" Megatron asked between heavy ventilations.

Rodimus' hands slid down Megatron's thighs.  When they came back up they got a secure grip on his hips and then he really pounded into him.  Megatron was shifted forward a little with every thrust, and he had to grab at the base of the captain's chair to hold on.

"And what are you going to do if I do?"  Megatron could hear that infernal smirk in his words.  "You're completely at my mercy."

It made Megatron's frame burn that much more to realize he was right.  Unless his frame decided to release him from this predicament, and he bet that it would only do that through overload.  At least it was building quickly.

"You just love this, don't you?"  Rodimus placed his hands on the floor on either side of Megatron's frame.  He stopped his thrusting, deep inside, and just slowly gyrated his hips.  It coaxed the most erotic sounds out of Megatron's vocalizer.  Smirking lips kissed at scalding and shaking back plating.  Then, when his helm was near Megatron's, he murmured, "Tell me how much you love this."

Megatron bit his lip, trying to keep the noises in.  But that only made them turn into a low whine as Rodimus slowly backed out and then back in, hitting each ring of nodes.  It was too slow a pace to do anything but heighten his already prominent _need_.

"I could keep this pace up all night," Rodimus threatened, a dark and quiet laugh rumbling through his chest.

"Ha!  I doubt that." 

"Wanna bet?"

Somehow, Rodimus managed to go even slower.  Now Megatron might as well not be getting fragged.  But he was still _there_.  Spike parting him at such an agonizingly slow speed that by the time he had seated himself in his valve again, Megatron's calipers had already started to reset.  Achingly so, too, given his lack of release.

Megatron grit his denta and made dents in the chair's legs. 

"I'm happy to help you, _Megs_ \--"

Megatron growled but didn't argue.  Other, less intended words might spring forth if he opened his mouth.

"-- but you'll have to help me out first.  How am I to know if you're actually enjoying yourself if you won't tell me?"  When Megatron still stayed silent, Rodimus pulled out completely and stood.  "Well, then, I guess me and my spike are just going to have to have fun all on our own."  He sauntered around Megatron, still shuddering on the floor, until he was next to the captain's chair. 

Out of the corner of his optic Megatron saw his co-captain's spike, with his own lubricants dripping down the length of it.  The sight only aggravated his hunger.

"And you made such a mess of me," Rodimus said, stroking up his shaft.  "You're making my hand feel as good as any valve."  He added a moan for extra measure.  Really pushing his hips forward.

"Why must you make everything so difficult?"  Megatron struggled to stand, his arms shaking violently.  He tried to used the chair to help him up, but he only managed a kneel.

"I am one hundred percent willing to frag you until you can't say anything beyond my name," Rodimus said.  "But I don't know, _Megs_ ," he smiled when he elicited a snarl from his co-captain, "I just can't tell if you're _really_ into it, y'know?  All I need is for you to tell me how much you love fragging me."  His smile just kept on growing.  Megatron wondered if it would eventually split his face open.  "I mean, sure, you _said_ you were dreaming about me, but, I dunno...  Seems like you might have been lying.  'Cause I think someone who wanted this spike enough to _dream_ about it would--nn!"

Megatron couldn't stop the satisfied smile from getting Rodimus to shut up.  Which made sucking his spike a little difficult.  But he didn't need to be amazing.  Just good enough.  And from the hands clutching his bobbing helm, he guessed he was doing just that.

"Frag, Megs, I never-- ah!"

They both shifted as Rodimus' aft fell back against a console.  Megatron nearly lost his balance.  He was still unsteady, even on his knees.  But he kept on his spike. 

"Oh, frag, I'm close."  Rodimus  was less passive now, thrusting just a little bit into Megatron's mouth.  "Primus, don't stop."

Oh, but stop he was going to.

Suddenly pulling off of Rodimus' spike, Megatron managed to stand.  Now, he felt better.  Being able to look down at him instead of up like most of the night.  His knees still shook under his frame's weight, but not nearly as much as Rodimus' did now.  His co-captain was leaning heavily on the console, his optics and field flaring wildly.

"Maybe we can get back to what we were doing," Megatron said, his voice low and raspy. 

Rodimus all but growled at him, and though Megatron would never admit it, it was hot.  When Rodimus took hold of him, he allowed himself to be thrown against the console, a hand on his back forcing him to bend over.  He could easily get out of this but what he really wanted was to be fragged senseless, and he had to let Rodimus believe he was in control to get that.

"You'll be lucky if you can walk for the rest of the day," Rodimus promised, pushing in hard and fast.

"Now that I know you can't do," Megatron said between gasps.  They turned into full-on groans and then wailing moans as Rodimus thrust into him even harder.

"Oh, I am going to make you eat those words." 

Rodimus reached a hand around and worked his way between Megatron and the console.  He got his fingers on Megatron's anterior node and rubbed, although his thrusts were doing most of the work.

Megatron let himself fall forward onto the console, his oral lubricants making a new mess for them to clean, and hopefully not damaging any instruments.  But sensible Captain Megatron had been lost to the sensations.  This Megatron cared for little beyond the spike filling him up.

Overload hit Megatron suddenly.  He arched up, moaning loudly, feeling Rodimus gripping his hips that much tighter as his valve spasms pushed his co-captain over, too.  Warm transfluids shot into him, indistinguishable from the mess of lubricants that already spilled down his thighs. 

Steam rose from the both of them as Rodimus slowly pulled out, letting himself slump to the floor.  Megatron pushed himself up off of the console and followed suit, coming to rest shoulder-to-shoulder with his co-captain.  They both sat in puddles of various fluids that would soon come to be cold and uncomfortable to sit in, but they were too tired to do much else at that point.

For a long time they just sat there.  Letting their cooling fans do their job.  And they both discovered, happily, that from this angle you could see some stars.  Not a lot, but enough. 

Megatron was beginning to understand why Rodimus came to look at them.

"So... do you actually get nightmares?" Rodimus asked quietly, looking at his hands.

"... I do."

Rodimus glanced up at Megatron's face, and then slowly, unsurely, rested his helm on his chest.  He was stiff until Megatron put his arm around him, and then he let some of his weight shift onto his co-captain, an arm coming up to hug him, too.

"They suck."

"Mm."

A moment of silence passed.  Nothing but the hum of sleeping computers and cooling fans that got quieter by the second.

"Y'know, if you want to, I mean.  You could come to my room.  When you get them.  The nightmares.  If you don't want to be alone.  Because I don't like being alone.  When I get nightmares.  But, I'd understand if you _wanted_ to be alone, but I--"

Megatron could always say that he just wanted him to shut up.  But, honestly, he just really wanted to kiss him.  Probably just the aftermath of the interfacing.  Yeah.  That had to be it.

"I'll keep that in mind," Megatron said into Rodimus' lips just before delving in for another kiss.

Rodimus pulled him closer, until it was Megatron leaning on him, and then further still.  Eventually he was straddling his co-captain, pulling out of the kiss to look Rodimus in his optics.  There was something new in them.  He couldn't say exactly what, but it looked how he felt.

"Think you're ready for round two?" Rodimus asked quietly. 

Megatron reopened his valve cover in response.  Rodimus followed suit, releasing his spike again. 

Sinking down on it once again, Megatron let out a sigh and started a gentle rhythm.  They were both too tired to do much more than this, but neither of them cared.  And this way, they could continue to kiss.  Something Megatron was enjoying far more than he should for a one night stand.  Or rather, morning. 

There was no hurriedness to their movements this time.  No driving need.  Just two bots starting...  Well, who knew what the hell it was, but damn, if it didn't feel _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this strictly them doin' it but damn it if I don't love them caring for each other


End file.
